Triple F (Freak Friends, Fck)
by crazy49
Summary: Daehwi, Euiwoong, Guanlin, Hyunbin, Samuel, Woojin dan 1 lagi anak cewe genk mereka. Kisah persahabatan sejak Preschool! Mungkin gak jadi cinta? hmmm... [(STRAIGHT) (NO BL!) (BAHASA NON-BAKU)]


**TRIPLE F**

 **FREAK FRIENDS, F*** *

 _Woojin Park, Hyunbin Kang, Lai Guanlin,_ _Daehwi Lee, Samuel Kim, Euiwoong_ Lee

 _(Produce 101 S2)_

 _Choi Yoichi (OC)_

 ** _ff abal2, STRAIGHT! NO PLAGIAT._**

 ** _Inshaallah kagak ng-plagiat punya org gue._**

 ** _Read and Review ya Readernim *_**

 ** _(XOXO)_**

5 Remaja dengan gelang berbeda warna terlihat berjalan dengan angkuh, dengan lollipop pada masing-masing mulut.

"Kok gue ngerasa norak banget ya, jalan sambil ngemut permen begini" protes Guanlin.

"Gue malah ngerasa kita kayak bocah sd, songong pula jalannya" tambah Woojin.

"Banyak komen lu pada, tapi tetap aja ntu permen dikulum." Balas Daehwi sembari menepuk punggung kedua sahabatnya itu.

Guanlin terlihat ingin protes namun Daehwi sudah memasang wajah datar yang membuat Guanlin menutup mulutnya rapat. Kalau Daehwi sudah mengomel bakal panjang ceritanya.

"WOYYY TUNGGUIN" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang 5 cowok keren itu, mereka sontak berlari meninggalkan tkp secepat mungkin berusaha menghindari.

"GUE BILANG TUNGGUIN WOYY!" Suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar dan hanya disahuti oleh gelak tawa dari ke5 remaja itu.

"anjir! KAGAK GUE KASI LIAT CONTEKAN NTAR! TAU RASA DEH LU PADA" Kembali gelak tawa itu terdengar merdu mengiringi umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang mereka tabrak.

"DAEHWI, EUIWOONG, GUANLIN, SAMUEL, WOOJIN!!! KALO GAK BERENTI GUE SUMPAHIN LO PADA JOMBLO SEUMUR HI-"

CKIITTTTT

Seketika ke5 remaja itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah teman mereka yang tertinggal.

"Ampun mamak'e... kita cuma bercanda kok" ucap Daehwi sembari mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Najis lo!" cibir Guanlin pedas pada Daehwi.

"Yoichi-ya, hari ni lu bawa bekal gak?" tanya Samuel pada satu-satunya cewek di genk mereka tsb.

"Najis lo! Tadi lo yang ngajakin lari, sekarang sok-sok gak ada apa-apa" cibir Daehwi melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Tai lu! Orang Woojin yang narek gue" bantah Samuel.

"Idih ogah deh gue narek lo!" -si gingsul ngomong sembari menatap jijik.

"anjink biasa ae muka lo!" -bule nyasar cursing sambil dorong-dorong bahu si gingsul.

"pig lo! gak usah sentuh gue!" -Daehwi to Samuel

"lo tu yang pig! gue ganteng gini di kata pig! ngaca lo cabe!"

"apa lo!! ngaku ganteng tapi masi gagal juga gaet cewe. Cacat lo nyet!"

"STOPPPPPPP!!! KALO LO PADA CUMA MAU NGABSEN BINATANG MENDING LO BEDUA TINGGAL AJA DISINI! Kuy kita, tiggalin." Teriak Euiwoong membahana dan menarik tangan Yoichi pergi.

(XOXO)

Kegiatan saling mengumpat saling menghina dan saling menjelek-jelekan sudah sangat biasa diantara mereka. kegianatan yang sangat tidak patut dicontoh namun patut ditonton #gakjuga.

Hampir semua anak SHS mereka tau siapa mereka. 5 cowo 1 cewe. Mereka genk brandalan yang tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama dan kelas yang sama dan parahnya juga sama. Sama sama _trouble maker_. Mereka udah jadi teman sejak masih _preeschool_ , karena ortu mereka semua sama sibuknya jadi mereka sering dititipin ditempat yang sama deh. Sebenarnya mereka itu ada 7 orang dalam 1 genk, tapi ada satu orang diantara mereka yang tinggal di luar kota karena ikut orgtua. _Terpaksa deh LDR. -Woojin._ ** _1\. Lee Daehwi_** , si cowok rempong yang kalo udah marah bisa ngalahin emak-emak di pasar sore. Dan kalo udh ngambek bisa ngalahin bocah ingusan yg masih SD. Ngakunya sih pinter, tapi cuma nilai Bahasa Inggris ama Bahasa Korea aja yg dapat 8. Sisanya? Oh Subhanallah.

 ** _2\. Lee Euiwoong,_** tampangnya manis kayak bocah tapi rajin nge-gym, udh punya Abs sejak tamat SMP. Pasti taulah, tongkrongannya kalo bukan Markas ya di Gym. Biar kayak gitu dia masi hobby aja makan yang manis-manis.

 ** _3\. Lai Guanlin,_** Kalo Daehwi udah kayak emak-emak nah ini si Guanlin udah kayak bapak-bapak. Mau ngalay dikit aja langsung gengsi, bajunya aja udah rata-rata kemeja aja itu di lemari. Jeansnya juga jarang dipakai. Tapi dia masih gak bisa minum kopi hitam, karena itu anak-anak yang, lain pada ngejekin dia _om-om_.

 ** _4\. Kang Hyunbin,_** paling normal diantara yang lain tapi gak bisa disebut paling alim juga. Ngomongnya pakai Aku-Kamu, gak ngumpat dan gak nyumpahin anak orang. Tapi playboy kelas kakap, udah kayak masternya aja dia. Mentang badan bongsor trus modal bibir sexy sekarang dia malah jadi model majalah.

 ** _5\. Kim Samuel,_** ini anak ngakunya kelahiran Amerika padahal emaknya berojol dirumah sakit yang sama dengan emaknya Daehwi. Alhamdulillah kakeknya turunan Latin jadi tampangnya boleh kasih nilai 8deh. Bisa ngomong Inggris sih, tapi kata Guanlin " _paling juga itu didapat dari nonton pilem bokep_ ". Bisa jadi sih.

 ** _6\. Park Woojin,_** si gingsul yang kadang otaknya bisa 2G, kalau konek ke bokep dia 4G. Kalo masalah ngatain org dia gak ikutan katanya sih malu mau ngatain org toh dia juga gak _perfect_. Tapi kalo buat masalah dia biang dari segala biang. Setia kawannya overload, sampai bela-belain bolos kalo si Hyunbin lagi liburan atau main kerumahnya

 _ **7\. Choi Yoichi**_ satu-satunya cewek di genk mereka. Pinter sih, tapi kadang otaknya 2G juga kaya si Woojin. Kalo Woojin pemalu, dia mah malu-maluin soalnya masih polos dianya. Kadang suka gak konek kalo si Samuel udah ngomong nyeleneh. Nyumpahin orang dia rajanya. Kadang suka sok Inggris, ngumpat pake inggris juga. katanya biar gahol.

(XOXO)

 **TBC**

GIMANA INI!? HAHAHAHA...

Penghuni lawas FFn nih. udh lama banget stay disini. tapi baru pertama ngepost. reviewnya dong... ()


End file.
